


Open Love

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/M, Love, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: (Y/N) doesn’t believe anything will come of her and Kuai Liang’s late night shenanigans.
Relationships: Kuai Liang/Reader, Kuai Liang/You, Sub-Zero/Reader, Sub-Zero/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Open Love

**Author's Note:**

> Repurposed an old story of mine! I feel it fits this character better. I hope you all enjoy!

With heavy panting and sweat clinging to every inch of your body, you arched into the man in front of you. The strength of him holding you firmly against the wall as he thrust into you was slowly pushing you over the edge. How could a man feel so good inside of you? His gentle touch was gone as his fingers wrapped around your throat applying a sufficient amount of pressure. Broken cries left your lips as you began to see stars. If this were to be the death of you, then a damn amazing death it would be.

"That's my Snowflake," he exhaled against your shoulder placing kisses there, "Always so good for me."

You could almost taste the deliciousness of your release approaching rapidly. His grunts seemed to vibrate within you as he picked up the pace of his thrusts aiming to reach deeper inside of you with each stroke. He kissed away the tears of pleasure that rolled down your cheeks. There were far too many feelings battling inside of you. The nagging of your conscience telling you that this wouldn't end well, and the absolute bliss you felt at him moving within you.

"PLEASE! It's too much," you told him as your nails sank into the flesh of his back.

His hand left your throat and found your leg. Hoisting you higher up the wall, he looked into your eyes before sliding his free hand between the both of you. As his thumb circled your bundle of nerves, screams that could shatter glass fell from you. Finally, you threw your head back against the wall and let your orgasm consume you. His thrusts continued as you melted against the wall in a puddle of bliss. Moments later you gripped his shoulders and pressed your forehead to his as you felt him pulsing inside of you. The cool of his seed filled you to the brim. Sinking to the floor in a shuttering mass of tangled limbs, your lips met. His gentleness had returned. Your eyes had long adjusted to the darkness of your room, and he watched as you stood on wobbly legs and crossed to your bathroom. He closed his eyes shielding them from the brightness of the light you turned on. There was nothing for him to say as you closed the door effectively shutting him out as he deserved to be. Behind the closed door, you started your shower. Waiting for the water to warm, you stood before the massive mirror and touched the places that his hands had been. The insecurity you felt at the ways he came to be yours was almost as harsh as the guilt you had for having him. The mirror had fogged over signaling that your shower was ready. Stepping under the showerhead, the burn of the water wasn't enough to wash away what you had done. The things that transpired between the two of you were love on your behalf. For him it was lust, at least that is what you made yourself believe. Washing away all signs of him from your body took time. It was forty-five minutes later that you emerged from the bathroom covered in your silk robe with eyes red from tears. You froze in your tracks at the sight of him sitting at the edge of your bed in his pajama pants. Usually, he would be gone back to his bed. There was no hiding the shame you felt under the lamps lighting your bedroom and the scrutiny of his eyes.

"Why do you cry, Snowflake," he asked you.

"Why are you still here," You asked, "Shouldn't you have returned to your quarters by now?"

He seemed puzzled at your words before the truth hit him.

"Tell me, (Y/n)...what do you feel for me," he said.

"Grandmaster, it is time that you return to your own room. If you are seen leaving my quarters things will not end well for us," you told him.

"You say that I should return to my room. I wish to be where I feel whole. I am here with you, my love."

You closed your eyes and shook your head. His words were poison and you would not be tainted by them. The sound of him approaching made you squeeze your eyes shut even tighter.

"Do you not care for me," he asked.

He softly titled your head back. It displeased him greatly that you would not look at him.

"Look at me," he firmly stated.

Ever the obedient guest, you opened your eyes to stare into his.

"I love you. Do you know this," he inquired.

"You belong to the Lin Kuei. They will not be accepting of an outsider," you said.

"These nights that we share together...they mean nothing to you," he asked.

He turned his back to you as he took deep breaths to calm himself. Kuai Liang knew that he wore his feelings on his sleeves, especially his feelings for you. You eyed the scratches that you left on his back as he continued to center himself.

"(Y/n), make no mistake...my loyalty is with my clan. I worked hard to restore it to a state that could be respected as well as a place to be proud of. It is not the cruel Lin Kuei that you knew so many years ago," he said.

Your eyes began to water again at his words. You would never have him. Surprisingly, Kuai Liang turned to you with a small smile playing upon his lips.

"Yes. I am loyal to the Lin Kuei. Especially as grandmaster. However, you...(Y/n), I am IN love with you. Do you not know that the people of the clan adore you as much as I?" He asked.

The blank stare you gave him was all the answer that he needed.

"My warriors, the families, and all people of the Lin Kuei love you. When you are not here, they question your wellbeing. They want to know when you are returning. They wish to spend time with such a caring spirit as the one that you possess," he asked.

"I never noticed what you speak of," you told him.

For you, the satisfaction of his people came before everything. Kuai Liang had to ensure the happiness of his people. As an outsider, you felt that they would not be welcoming of you being the woman that he chose to be by his side throughout his life.

"We have been sharing our moments for eleven months. I have not shared my bed with anyone else. I come to your bed. I seek you out. I long for you. Has my passion not been enough for you? I thought there was something between us," he said.

"Truthfully, I thought you came to me in the cover of the night out of shame. I am not a great beauty, Kuai Liang. I believed you to be ashamed of anyone knowing that there was something between us. Maybe even keeping me a secret because I am a Shirai Ryu diplomat..."

The man before you allowed himself to crack a full smile before wrapping his arms around you.

"I assure you that there is no shame within me. You are the greatest beauty I have laid eyes upon. Do not degrade yourself by saying such things. I am sorry. I came to you one night with a need for you. As the nights continued I was afraid to say anything. As long as I could have one piece of you I was happy. It never occurred to me that you thought me to be ashamed of you or worried about possible backlash from my people. I am not that kind of a man," he explained.

You rested your head against his chest as he squeezed you tighter. Processing his words and accepting his affection, you smiled.

"We have both been fools," you said.

"That is true. If you will have me, the entire Lin Kuei and the world will know. I have no shame for you. I love you," he confessed.

"I love you too, Kuai Liang."

Looking up at him, you met him halfway for a kiss to seal your fates. No more secrets. No more insecurity. Your love would be free for all to know and see. Perhaps Hanzo would stop teasing the both of you as well!


End file.
